Stuck
by ShineLikeStars7
Summary: SEQUEL TO KICKIN IT: JACK DOWN. Of course, Jack and Kim are dating now, but secretly. However, that doesn't mean it'll be easy, and Jack and Kim are about to learn that the hard way. Someone decides to takes advantage of their 'Secret Relationship', and, blackmails them. Jack and Kim become stuck between being the weakest of all, and telling a secret they don't want to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! This is the sequel to **_**Kickin It: Jack Down**_**! Stuck! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter to this sequel, and don't forget to review! Thanks! Sorry the first chapter took so long!**

**Sincerely,**

**Angela**

**Oh yeah: Wait, do I even have to say it?! Yes, cause a fifteen year-old girl from Canada would own an American Disney XD show. Yes, she definitely would. **

Kim Crawford's POV

I stared at the phone screen below me. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Who would hate us so much to do this? What do we have against whoever is blackmailing us? "We should…get back to…uh…Phil's." Jack finally said.

"Yeah, w…we should. Yeah" I replied. I stuck my phone in my pocket, and we joined the others in Phil's, and they were smiling, laughing, and still congratulating me. If they knew what was happening now, they wouldn't be smiling. I sat down, plastering a fake smile on my face. _What was I to do…_I thought. Everyone talked for forty-five minutes longer, until my Dad finally spoke up, saying we had to get going. Yes, it was Friday night, but, that black-mail video kind of shot all of my social being and joy out of me for the evening. The guys and I said our goodbyes for the day, and after that, we started to make out ways home.

I hopped into my Dad's Sedan, and as we driving home, I made small conversation with my Dad and Sister, but, nothing really big. "How do you know when to kick, at the exact moment?" My sister, Nicki, asked curiously. What a different question. I never really thought about it. "I guess, practise. Knowing which moves to do as you practise them millions of times." I replied.

"Kind of like me and cheerleading." Nicki boasted.

"Hey!" I snapped jokingly. "I do cheerleading, too!"

"Well, when I'm your age, I'll be better at cheerleading then you are right now."

I rolled my eyes. When my sister is a freshman, she'll be the Queen Bee, the girl who does Dance perfectly, lands each gymnastics routine perfectly, will be dating a guy from the football team for all of high school and will be the cheer captain from freshman to senior year. Her and her football-player boyfriend will be the "highschool couple" and be those perfect people. Perfect, she'll be _Miss Perfect_. See what I did there? Perfect, _Miss Perfect_? Lame, yes.

The car pulled into house, and we all piled out of the car. I trudged myself in my house, and up to my bedroom. I threw my bag on the floor, and laid myself on my perfectly made bed. Thoughts trained through my mind, like every single possibility of what was going on. When something doesn't go right, I over think everything. I think of every single ittie-bittie situation, then keep myself up all night, not sleep, be exhausted the next morning, have a headache, get sick, then get better, then I repeat. It's a never ending cycle when I stressed about something. It's how I "deal with stress".

The night droned on, with nothing really exciting happening. It was a typical night. I groaned at the fact I had to go to school tomorrow, but then I had a wonderful thought: _Tomorrow was Saturday…_I smiled.

At about 9 o-clock I was hit with a wave of exhaustion. I almost fell asleep on my father's lap at about 9:10. Due to that, I went to bed early that night, and the next morning, I woke up at eleven forty-five.

I laid in bed for another ten minutes, then brought myself to coming out of bed. I hauled my body out of my bedroom, and trudged down stairs. My sister was watching TV and my Dad was watching it with her, forcibly. "You look disgusting." My sister commented right as I entered the living room-kitchen. _Geez, thanks sis. _I thought.

"Morning, honey." My Dad said. "There's some things in the fridge."

"Thanks, Dad." I told him. I walked over to the fridge, and saw some random stuff. Like from pudding to squash. I took a yogurt cup and went over to the pantry, taking some toast, popping it in the toaster. After breakfast, I propped myself on the couch. No way I was going anywhere on a Saturday morning. My sister was watching some weird show, so I went up to my bedroom. I laid on my very unmade bed, taking the remote and flicking on the TV. I flicked on some show, and _Million Dollar Matchmaker _was on. I actually liked this show. It was entertaining. Each show was an hour long, and today, there was a marathon. Hey, I'd eventually get up, when it came the time that I had to.

Later through the day, I was still watching _Million Dollar Matchmaker_. I heard my door creak open, and I moved my head in the direction of the door. It was none other than Jack limping in. _Great…_I thought. I was in my pyjamas, my hair was a mess, I had no make-up on, and I looked like a hobo. _Greattt_. "Hey," Jack said. "Woah, lazy day?" He questioned. I nodded my head. He looked at the TV. "Million Dollar Matchmaker?" He asked.

"How do you…" I started to answer.

"My Mom's addicted to that show. She watches it whenever it's on."

"Jack, you know, if you called or texted I could show you a presentable version of myself."

"Kim, you look fine."

"I look like a hobo."

"I'll love in your worst, I'll love you in your best."

"You're cheesy."

"So what? You love me anyway."

"Lil' bit."

"Dork."

"Dorker."

"Just kiss me already." He leaned down, pecking me on the lips. "Are you even going to move from that bed or do I have to drag you?"

"Where are we going?"

"Park."

"With the guys?"

"Nope. They're paintballing today. We're going to the park together."

"Why couldn't we go paint balling?"

" 'Cause I can't go and I know you'd be nice enough to spend the day with me rather than leaving me out" Jack said. I smiled. At least he was being honest.

"Alright, how about you leave my bedroom so I can get ready for the day, then we can go the park." Jack just smirked in reply and left my room. I picked out some simple skinny jeans and a pink floral tank top, and put a long sleeve dark green cardigan over it. I looked in my large mirror, and my hair was an absolute mess. _Gosh Kim…_I thought. I walked out of my bedroom, and I saw Jack leaning against the wall, smiling. What was he looking at? "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look amazing today." Jack told me. Why was this boy so cheesy? Whatever, he was mine.

"Why are you so cheesy?" I question him.

"Because, that's just who I am." He replied. "_Cause Baby I was born this way! I'm perfect in my own way 'cause…" _He started to _sing_. See, what'd I tell you? DORK!

"Dork." I mumbled, loud enough for Jack to hear me, obviously.

"Oh stop, you're too kind." He replied sarcastically. I'm sorry the dork-o-meter on Jack has exploded. Dork overload.

Ignoring Jack's dorky-ness, I went in the bathroom to do my hair. I grabbed my hair straightener, and went for a simple straight-hair look. Whatever. After doing that, I brushed my hair and teeth, did the whole nine yards, and stepped out of the bathroom. There was Jack, and his stupid cheeky little grin on his face. "Would you stop looking at me like that!" I yelled.

"Nope." He replied, then grinned more. Dork. Dork. Dork.

I went downstairs, and Jack limped down like a wounded bird. "Oh look who's decided to show up." My Dad said as Jack and I entered.

"I'm going out, kay?" I told my Dad as I got my shoes from the closet.

"Alright, you know what time to be home by." My told me.

"Yup!" I yelled to him then ran out the door. Jack and I went to the park, and when we arrived there, we started to go around. Jack sat down at a park bench, and I sat beside him. He looked at me.

We were at the park for about half an hour until we got bored. We moved on from there, and decided to see a movie. At Jack's house. We arrived at his very large house, and no one was home, they were out, obviously. We went in his living room, and decided to watch "Iron Man". Jack said he liked superhero movies. I didn't blame him, I did too. He slipped the disk into the disk player, and it started to play. Jack skipped the previews, and then pressed play when the movie menu came up.

It started to play, and my eyes were glued to the screen the entire time. This movie was just really interesting! At about an hour through the movie, Jack was about asleep. How could he fall asleep to this amazing movie! I paused the movie. I decided to have fun with this. I thought of pouring water on him, but, I wouldn't want his couch to get wet. I went beside the couch, and popped up. "JACK!" I yelled close to his ear. He jolted awake, and rolled off the couch.

I laughed. "Oh…my…!" I attempted to say in between breaths. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. I laughed too hard. I felt my knees go weak, that was just too funny. I fell on the ground, holding my stomach. I got up, and went over to Jack. He had his arms crossed. I giggled. Jack looked angry. "Come on, Jack." I said. "Don't be mad, it was funny. You would've done the same thing to me."

He uncrossed his arms, and smiled. "Fine. It was _kind of _funny."

I poked him. "_Really _Funny," I pleaded him to say.

"No." He replied.

"C'mon, admit it."

"Nope."

I stood up straight, and crossed my arms. I wouldn't un-cross them until Jack would admit it. "Jack. Admit it. Now." I demanded.

"No."

I then thought of a way to admit it. The cute puppy-dog-eyes trick that most girls inhabited. I uncrossed my arms, and looked up at him with the pleading puppy-dog eyes that could make anyone admit something. "Please…" I said to Jack cutely.

He sighed a frustrating sigh. "Fine!" He yelled. "It was _really _funny."

"Haha! Yes! You admitted it!" I rubbed it in Jack's face. I then started to dance around him taunting in a singing voice, 'You admitted it! You admitted it!' like a little kid would do. He crossed his arms again, looking mad. It wouldn't last.

After the movie, it was about 4:30. "Hey, want to have supper at my house?" Jack asked as we were taking everything back upstairs from the basement.

"Um, sure. " I replied. I took my phone from my pocket, and texted my Dad telling him I was eating at Jack's house. I heard a house phone ring, and Jack limped over to a phone, picking it up.

"Uh, okay. Yeah, sure." I heard Jack say. He put the phone down, and looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, going towards him.

"My Mom's eating at her friend Michelle's house." He said. What was so bad about that?

"So?" I replied.

"I was just hoping she'd be home for supper." I shrugged. He took some Pasta from the cupboard. He got a pot, and filled it with water, then Jack let it to a boil. Suddenly, I got a text. It read; _"Don't forget Kimmy, I'll be watching at school on Monday ;) By the way, Watch what you do in public, Kimberly ;)_" I frowned. I kind of avoided trying to think about Jack and I's black-mailer until now.

"Jack," I said, trying to get his attention. He faced me. "Look." I showed him the mysterious text message I received.

"Our blackmailer," Jack thought out loud.

"Yeah, no kidding!" I replied.

"I'm just saying…" He tried to defend himself. I heard my phone buzz, and Jack looked down at the phone screen. "It says, 'You and Jack looked awfully cute t'day. At the park, so cute, Hm. I'll be using that.'" He read. "Using what?" Jack though out loud. _What could he use?_I thought.

"I…I… have _no _idea." I tried to come up with something, but, I couldn't. I don't know what he could _use_. "Make supper." I ordered Jack, trying to get off the mysterious texts and blackmailing issues.

Jack opened his cupboard door, and got another pot. He took some spaghetti sauce, and a spice, and put the sauce in the pot, then sprinkled the spice in. I stood back, and smiled. I found it so cute how he could cook. "When did you learn how to cook?" I asked, with a large smile on my face.

"My Mom taught me when she had a job that made her work a lot. She taught me so I could cook for myself." He replied. I found it cute how he could cook. Later, after we ate, Jack and I walked back to my house, and then went home.

That evening, I watched a movie on Netflix, on my computer. I went to bed pretty late, but, I woke up the next day around eleven. I spent the entire Sunday watching TV and movies. I wanted to spend the day Stress-Free because the next day was going to be one of the worst. Around 2 p.m., I decided to get off my butt, and do something productive, so I went for a thirty-minute run around the neighborhood.

Later, I just had supper with my family, and watched a couple movies. I went to bed around ten thirty, and the entire time I was thinking about what I was unprepared for tomorrow. Around eleven, I fell asleep.

**A/N: So, this was the FIRST chapter of Stuck! How'd you guys like it? It like, took forever to write. Sorry about that. Stupid School. BUT, I'm done now, so, it gives me more time to write! Yay! Honestly, the first chapter of this story wasn't as I expected it when I thought of this Sequel, but, I'm honestly glad how it turned out. I decided to take a break from the Drama in this story. Even though this took forever to write, I thought this story could ease off on the drama. I wanted a non-dramatic, non-gushy love chapter, so, I put in an original Kick chapter! Oh yeah, on another note, It's been over a year since I posted the first chapter of Kickin It: Jack Down! Holy Cheese! I just CANNOT believe I've come so FAR in my writing! Wow-e! Like, ohmagoshman. Okay, I'm done my rant. Don't remember to REVIEW! That would be super cool of you guys. Like, totally cool of you guys. Alright, before I end this unnormally long A/N, I want to ask, do you guys even READ my A/N's? I'm just wondering. These make connect with you guys! You should read them! Okay, that's all. Have a super cool rest of the day, and don't forget to smile! A Smile a day, keeps the sadness away!**

**Peace:D**

**~Angela **


	2. Message: I changed my pen name

**Read this!**

**Okay! This is not an update! **

**I'd just like to announce I changed my pen name! **

**This is still Disneyluver89, I just changed my pen name to **_**ShinelikeStars7**_**. **

**I don't want you guys to be confused, so that's why I wrote this.**

**Yeah, so, just to tell you, when you see these stories, with the same summaries, it's STILL me. KK? Good!**

**Thanks, guys!**

**~Angela :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers! I know you probably hate me for taking months and months and months to update this story, while I'm over at The Chase, updating it. I understand it. I really do. And I'm really sorry. Really. Forgive me. Please! I REALLY AM SORRY! Please don't bail on me, yet! So, here's chapter 2 for you guys! Review, and I'll give each of you a virtual "I'm Sorry" cupcake and a "I'm Beary Sorry!" bear! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you guys!**

**P.S.-Under no circumstances under the federal law of the U.S. or Canada do I own Kickin It or the characters or the…Blah blah blah…you get the point -_- On to the story! The Dramatic part!**

**P.S.S- PLEASE read the A/N at the bottom!**

Kim's POV

I woke up to a loud alarm, and sweat on my body. I wore shorts and a t-shirt to bed, so why was I sweating? I shut my alarm off, and then I remembered. Today was the day Jack and I had to face our blackmailer.

I stayed in bed because of that. I didn't move. I thought of every possibility of what could happen today. Half the scenarios were bad. No, all the scenarios were bad. I turned over, and buried my head in my pillow. Whenever I overthink, I put myself in a bad mood. I laid in bad for twenty minutes. I didn't want to go to school.

But when my Mom came up to my room, looking angry, I knew I had to. Plus, I wouldn't want Jack to face our blackmailer alone. I hauled myself out of bed, and picked out random clothes. A pair of purple skinny jeans, and a gray long-sleeve shirt, with pink hearts all over it. I put it them on, then went to the bathroom, did my regular routinely morning things. When I finished, I looked back, and looked at myself. Curled hair. Make-up. Good.

I trudged down stairs, and there was a box of cereal on the counter. I got a bowl, and poured some cereal, and milk. As I ate it, all I could think about was the day I had ahead of me. I kind of tuned everything else out.

After, I met Jack at school. We normally walked together, but his broken leg was preventing that. I made sure we got there early, so we could talk, before we had to confront our mysterious blackmailer.

"What do you think is gonna happen today?" I randomly blurted; the question that's been racking my brain since I woke up this morning.

He took a second to reply. "Wha…?" I guess he had something on his mind. Well, obviously. Of course he did. We're never silent with each other. "I dunno."

I looked around, and there was no one around. "We'll be alright." I reassured, then held his jaw in my hand, and kissed him. Once I leaned out, he was smiling. I knew that would work. I smiled at him.

He laughed shyly. "Uh, thanks for that. I needed it." He paused. "I hope today isn't as bad as I'm expecting it to be."

_Yeah, same here,_ I thought, and wanted to say. "It's going to be fine. I promise." I said instead.

Jack put his head down, and sighed. A group of people started to flood in, and they just passed by us like a gust of wind. They didn't acknowledge us. When the people came in, Jack suddenly tensed up. "Jack, everything is going to be fine, okay. We're tougher than this guy."

Jack looked at me, straight in the eye. He had a serious, sincere look on his face. "Kim, look at me. I have a broken foot. People have been pushing me around for days. I'm on edge, and feel so… weak. I've always been the hero, now I feel like the one who needs saving."

I tried not to drop my jaw to the floor. "Jack, you can't always be the one who saves. It's impossible. You can't go through life without trouble. We're human, not robots."

Jack breathed out, though his nose. "Kim, I'm not even sure I'm still me. I don't even know who I am, anymore. I'm not supposed to be the victim. That's all I feel like now." I've never heard Jack say something about himself so deep. I didn't know he could be so deep. I didn't know he had it in him. I didn't know any guy on the planet had something like that in them. But, then again, Jack isn't a regular guy. In a good way, of course.

"Jack, this will blow over. Soon. I promise." That's all I could think of saying.

"I hope you're right."

I didn't know what to do, what to say, the rest of the day. After Jack's deep comment, I was speechless. During second period, I sat on the edge of my seat. My mind wandered far from what I should've been focusing on. _What if Jack figured out who the blackmailer is? What if he/she's in my class? Or in Jack's? What will he make us do? What will he do to Jack? What will happen to our reputations? I put my head on my desk. _

"Miss Crawford!" I head my name, and lifted my head.

"What?" I spat out.

"Where's your paper?" Shoot. I had to finish that worksheet.

After all that's been going on in my life, I think I deserved a break. First, Jack's foot. Then the surgery news. Then Rudy. Then the competition. Then the dream I had that Jack's surgery wasn't a success. Then the news. Then the dating. Then the blackmailing. Geez, my life is so dramatic, it would make a successful teen drama show.

My life was crashing down on me, and I didn't even know it. "I'm…sorry. Okay. I have a lot going on right now." I looked up at her, with a pleading look.

She stared down at me bitterly. "No excuse. You fail this assignment." She strutted away. I didn't care. Whatever. Who needs school, anyway.

The third class I had, was with Jack. I sat beside him, as per usual. "Have you figured out who the blackmailer is, yet?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"He said we'd know. How do we find out?"

"We prepare to be embarrassed." Jack looked down. He didn't say anything. For a long time. I tried to pay attention, but all I could think about was who this could be. I thought of the Black Dragons.

To be honest, the possibilities were endless. "Alright! Have your paper in by Friday!" The teacher yelled. Wait. What paper? Great. Now I have to do a paper I have no idea about. Great. I quickly got out of class, waiting for Jack once I was in the hallway.

"Kim, what's the hurry?" I didn't reply. I wanted to, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. When we arrived at our lockers, I opened mine, and, I suddenly saw juice all over me.

That made me boil. At the back of my locker, there was a sticky note. It read; _Hey Kimmy ;) Like my little surprise? You like juice, don't you? I'm glad! Watch out for later today ;) You'll see me, and know who I am. Just like I promised!_ I balled my fist, then relaxed. At least I wasn't wearing white. I honestly wasn't even sure how they could plant a prank like that.

"Ki…" Jack started to notice I was taking long. I heard people laugh. "What happened?"

"I opened my locker, and juice spilled all over me." I said bitterly. "They also left this note." I reached in my locker, and handed Jack the sticky note. He breathed out, and his voice quivered.

"I have an old sweater you can wear." Jack just looked straight at the locker. He didn't even look at me.

"Thanks," I replied. We went over to his locker, and I still heard people laughing.

"Just ignore them." Jack opened his locker, and handed me his sweater. I put it on, and the sleeves went past my hands, so I rolled them up.

I hastily made my way to my next class, not looking at anyone. I felt people look at me, because some of them knew I was wearing Jack's sweater. When I made it to class without getting embarrassed, I realized two things. One: I had this class with Jack. Two: I rushed to class, leaving Jack to weakly crutch his way to class. By himself.

I quickly got up from my seat, and ran out of the classroom, and down the hallway, only to see Jack hunched over, with his crutches on the ground, reaching for his fallen books. I ran over to him. "Jack! I'm sorry, I just wanted to get to class so I wouldn't get embarrassed."

Jack just looked at me. I helped him up, and grabbed his crutches for him, and he securely put them under his arms. We made our way to class, and when we got there, I breathed a breath of relief; I didn't get embarrassed on the way to class.

We were still some of the first people there, so, thankfully, Jack didn't trip over anyone or their stuff. "We successfully made it to class." Jack said, opening his text book.

"Yeah." I replied simply. I intertwined my fingers together, and stared at my hands. I wondered what was going to happen in the next couple of hours. I wasn't one to tap my foot, or twitch my leg when I get anxious, which is good, because when people do that, it really agitates me. Instead, I just shut down. I don't really talk to anyone; I just leave myself with my thoughts.

It peeves my friends and family off, especially Jack, but, just like tapping a foot, twitching a leg, or constantly playing with your hair, it's just what I do. "Kim, we'll get through this." Jack tried to inspire me.

"Mmhm." I mumbled, not paying attention. I felt no inspiration right now. Normally, I'm the peppy one, trying to be the positive one, but, I just couldn't see any inspiration to grab hold of right now. Nothing. None. Zip. Zippo. Zilch.

Nothing.

"Kim, I'm serious." Jack leaned closer to me, clearly reading my anxious body language well.

"We'll see about that." I said, turning in my seat, and facing the white board. I stared down at my white desk. Well, it wasn't pure white. It had tiny little spots of beige all over it, but, both colors were so light, you could barely notice the beige.

I heard Jack sigh, in frustration. My Mom used to tell me, as a joke, that when men sigh, they do it because they finally get to sit on their recliner and play video games or watch TV. She told me when women sigh, it's because men are lazy, or out of frustration.

Well, I think that's a lie, because I clearly just heard Jack sigh in frustration. And I know for a pure golden fact, that Jack is a man. He was just getting frustrated with me, because I was shutting him out. Whatever. My world doesn't revolve around him.

Then, something occurred to me. Why was I shutting Jack out? He was half of this. How is he feeling, with a broken leg, always getting tripped, being the slow one in the crowd, being blackmailed, and to top it all off, me shutting him out? Things he isn't used to. And with the regular pressures of being a teenage fifteen year old boy! I am awful! I'm so…mean! And selfish!

I relaxed, and turned to Jack. He had is head down, looking like he was in thought. "Jack, we _are_ going to get through this." I spoke, then reached for his hand. He immediately jumped, but relaxed when he saw his hand in mine.

He smiled, and blushed. I laughed. "Sorry for shutting you out. I know this is way harder on you, than it is on me. And I know you hate when I shut you out." I said, smiling sincerely.

He looked down, then up again, and laughed. "Yeah, I do hate when you do that." I heard footsteps get louder, and I quickly let go, with much reluctance. Two girls-Mikayala Harris and Jo-Ann Harrington- came in, and Mikayala whispered something to Jo-Ann, pointing to Jack and I, and then they both laughed and went to their seats, on the opposite side of the classroom that Jack and I were in. I immediately looked at Jack.

"Did you see that?" I asked him, referring to Mikayala and Jo-Ann.

"Yeah, I did. I don't think they noticed we were looking, though."

I pondered on a thought. Did the popular kids know what was going to happen to Jack and I, today? Did the school know? Then, I thought of something else. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Did THEY know? We haven't talked to them all day… Were THEY ignoring us because they knew what was going to happen? Wait, they would tell us. No, wait, were they getting blackmailed to not tell us how we were going to be embarrassed? Or were Jack and I ignoring and avoiding them?

"Jack," I said. "Do you think the popular kids know how we're going to be embarrassed, today?"

He cocked an eyebrow. Obviously, he hadn't had the same train of thought I had. I explained to him my theory, which included Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. "I…I haven't even thought about Jerry, Milton and Eddie all day." Was all he said. Okay, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie wasn't the big picture, here.

"Jack, what about the popular kids knowing how we're going to be embarrassed, today?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Right. I think it makes sense. So do you think our blackmailer is popular?" He questioned, understanding my theory.

"I think so," was all I said, because class began.

We were just doing a worksheet, so I varied my time between doing the worksheet and ruling possible people who could be our blackmailer out.

_Okay,_ I thought. _That rules out the black dragons. They bitterly hate us, but they certainly aren't the favor of the popular crowd. Who else?_ I tapped my pencil in thought. _Okay, that nerd who's Milton's friend, Albert, who creeps me out (and I think has a crush on me)._

By the end of class, I actually finished my worksheet. I didn't think I would. I waited for Jack, and tried to look at the people who would be pointing at us, and laughing. There were about thirteen people who did that, in our class of twenty-nine. Jack and I were unlucky to have a lot of popular kids in our class-fourteen to be exact.

_Okay, who is popular that is Jack and I's friend, and wouldn't embarrass on for blackmailing us, or just to be mean?_ I thought. And I instantly thought, Jerry. Jerry Martinez.

"Kim!" I heard a low voice say getting me out of thoughts. I looked down, seeing Jack. He looked like he needed some help. Oops.

"Sorry," I said, bending down. I grabbed his books for him, and handed them to him when he stood up. We made our way to class, then something occurred to me: Next is Lunch.

Shoot.

"Jack," I blurted. "Next is lunch." I found I sounded sincere. A little _too _sincere.

"Yeah, I know." He had a really casual tone to his voice.

_Wait for it…_I thought.

"Oh, right." I looked at him and nodded, a little worried.

I wanted to tell him I confirmed out theory that our blackmailer is popular, which rules out every black dragon. And Albert. I also wanted to tell him that we should talk to Jerry. But, everywhere I looked, popular people lurked.

But, maybe we would find out during lunch. "You ready for this?" I asked, making our way to the cafeteria after we put our books in our lockers.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

We made our way to the cafeteria, and I felt on edge. Well, I had been on edge all day, but now, I felt _really _on edge. Jack and I walked in the cafeteria.

It was casual. I got some lunch, and prepared myself for the worst. Then, like a déjà vu, I was tripped, and landed straight in my food, and it didn't just get on my face. It got on my shirt, which _was _drying up from the juice (Jack's sweater was unzipped), and somehow, on my pants.

I noticed the same thing happened to Jack. I dropped my head on the floor, in defeat. I lost. Against Jack and I's blackmailer.

"Stand Up, you freaks!" A male voice said above us. It was a voice I didn't recognize.

I felt kick in my ribs. I winced. " ." He yelled. I quickly scrambled off the floor. You know what caught my eye?

Not the guy who kicked and tripped us. But a guy with short, curly blonde hair smirking in utter amusement.

And I knew immediately: That was our blackmailer.

I looked at the guy who tripped Jack and I in the eyes, trying to scare him. Rule one to conquer your enemies: Make the fear you. I also noticed the guy who tripped us was the captain of the football team, and was dating Donna Tobin. Popular. Just like I thought.

"What do you want from us?" I asked sincerely. He didn't say anything, so, I demanded an answer. Rule two to conquer your enemies: Always have the upper hand. "Well?" I asked. "We've done nothing to you."

Then Mr. Curly-Blonde-smirker strolled over.

"Kim." He looked at me. "Jack." He looked at Jack. "I have the upper-hand here. I just don't know your guys' secret." He walked in front of us, like he was talking to everyone else. Except, his body faced the other students, his head facing us. "I know your personal secrets too." He turned his entire body towards us, and leaned towards us. In a whispering voice he said: "So don't try anything on me. Got it?" Then, he punched Jack in the stomach, and tripped me again. I fell into my food, and Jack laid on the floor, holding his stomach.

He knelt down to my level, crouching over me, his face wanting an answer. "Got it." I squeaked, giving into him. He laughed, and smiled, in pure mockery.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Then he turned towards his little 'entourage'. "Boys!" He snapped his fingers, and they followed him.

Even though I was covered in food, and my shirt was still sticky from juice, I felt he could've done better. Tripping us? If I was and evil and wanted to hurt people (which I obviously don't), I would've done more than getting juice and food on my victims.

Except when I looked at Jack. Jack had food all over his face and shirt, a cast on his leg, crutches beside him, which were also covered with food, and he was holding his stomach in pain. I guess Mr. curly-blonde-smirker had a hard punch.

I ignored the food on my shirt, and the laughing people were doing towards Jack and I, and crouched beside Jack. "Are you okay? Let me help you up, and we can get this food off us." I helped him up, and handed him his crutches.

"Thanks." First, I ran over to the napkin holder, and ran back over to Jack, carefully wiping the food from his face. "Thank you." I put the napkins in the garbage. Before we left the cafeteria, ignoring the laughing, I searched the room for Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

They had their head down, and it looked like it was in shame. That made me think.

When Jack and I finished in the bathrooms, we came out, and shared a look. Jack looked very hurt, and very embarrassed.

**A/N: So, because I took forever to update, I tried not to leave you with a gigantic cliff-hanger. I hope it wasn't too big. Okay, who do you think the blackmailer is? Do you think it's who Kim says it is? Or the jock who tripped and kicked Jack and Kim? I think you guys already figured it out though. I made it pretty obvious. Okay, so, what do you think is up with Milton, Jerry, and Eddie? Do you think they knew that they knew Jack and Kim were going to be embarrassed? Do you think they're being blackmailed, too? Will Jack and Kim tell Jerry Milton, and Eddie about their secrets? How will Jack and Kim continually deal with this? Okay, away from the cliff-hanger questions, and on to my apologies and announcements. So, I'm not really using the internet really, except for updating (for you guys) So, if you PM me, I probably won't respond. I might respond after a while, but, not like I normally do. So, anyway, again, so sorry for taking so long to update. School is super busy, and when I started to write this chapter, for a while, I had no inspiration to continue to write it. But, I know you guys really wanted an update, so I continued it. I hope you understand! I am really sorry! Alright, I'd appreciate it if you guys review, but, I don't want to pressure you, or beg, or do that thing, saying I won't update 'til I get a specific amount of reviews. I'm not that type of gal. Okay, finally done my SUPER LONG A/N! Please update!**

**Love you all! I really do! I appreciate how you guys stick with me! And Review!**

**~Angela**


End file.
